My Story For HakYona Week 2018
by Maya Yoan
Summary: My story for HakYona Week 2018 which I write based on Love Song including for Bonus Day. Full Summaries on the beginning in each chapter.
1. The Heart Wants What It Wants

.

 **The Heart Wants What It Want**

.

 _Little meeting before they go to battlefield against Kai Empire. The reflection of Yona's mind and heart as long as they walk on their path to the battlefield._

 ** _For HakYona Week 2018 Bonus Day – Past_**

.

* * *

That day, Ogi and Lily come to inform them about the battlefield with Kai Empire.

"we have been overpowered by Kai Empire's troops. We need the reinforcement. If this goes on, our troops will lose", even Lily aware of this situation and she has very little idea about how to help, maybe her father will not be pleased with this but she doesn't want to stay still "I can ask Ramul to bring his troops, but it's not enough".

"we can ask Tae Woo to come with us for the reinforcement", Hak lifts his eyes to her "but are you sure with this?".

Yona nods her head and with that, they go to Wind Tribe as Lily go to Water Tribe, for gather the reinforcement. They will meet again in the border.

Tae Woo asks, despite he and Wind people will not against Hak's will, he's still seeking for the reason of why he should help that King "why, princess? he is your enemy, after all".

"what I want to protect is my people, because I will not let Kai Empire ruin our Kingdom further. If we let Kai Empire win, they surely will bring the destruction into our Kingdom and I won't let that happen. I will fight as well, along with our comrades", Yona convinces them, discreetly looks to Hak over the corner of her eyes _"besides my love only belongs to one man right now"_.

When Yona asks her comrades about their decision, Yun snorts "should you ask, Yona? Of course, we will come with you, right?".

Hak, with that faith on his eyes as usual, along with Four Dragon Warriors, nodding their heads. Mundok will guard the Wind Territory as Tae Woo brings his troops as reinforcement to the border with the princess, so Mundok stays in Fuuga, praying to the Gods to bring his grandchildren back safely.

* * *

" _my love story with Soo Won is only Past. No happy endings. No wind in my sails when my ship harbors into Soo Won. Everything has happened ever since that tragic night is breaking me down, but I haven't fallen yet"_.

When she steps forward and looks down where Kai Empire's force overpowering Kouka's troops, Yona barely imagines Soo Won's reaction, will he be mocking her for carelessly come into the battlefield, boldly shows herself and fights along with Hak and the Dragon Warriors? Even if he does, she simply will retort to him _"save your advice because I won't hear, Soo Won. You might be right but I don't care. I have a million reasons why I should give you up, Soo Won, but I simply realize that the heart wants what it wants. This heart wants to love someone who deserve my heart more than you, who has betrayed me when I have given my heart to you"_.

Every time anyone will be questioning to her, why is must be Hak? Yona will simply smile and answer, because her heart only wants what it wants. This heart wants him so badly, till she can't escape from this feeling anymore. She can't imagine a life without breathless moments with Hak.

" _the future that we hold is so unclear but I'm not alive until you call, bring me back to life with giving me a reason to stay alive. I don't want to live a second of my life without you"_ , she exhales white breath due to chill on this mountain, thinking her chance of committing suicide in case Hak doesn't go back to her side _"I'll bet Yun and The Dragons, you call them the odds, will be against it all, but it's the truth. I can't afford to lost you"_.

He got her sipping on something she can't compare to nothing. She's ever known, she's hoping  
that after this war, she'll survive. She knows she's acting a bit crazy around him. The warmth strings out her heart that once she thought has died, thanks to his presence in her life, despite sometimes she's being a little bit hazy with his presence alone. The mild sensation of his scent and piercing sapphire orbs that she loves as they hug each other's body, she hopes she can feel that sooner after she realizes how the bed's easily getting cold when he's not here. She's ready to hand over her heart to him, she's praying that she's gonna make it out alive along with their comrades so she can confess her feeling to him, return his love.

"princess, looks like it's our time to move…", Hak stands behind her, bringing her out of her reverie, bowing his head after telling her that Lily has come with the reinforcement and her troops will be moved under Tae Woo's lead as Lily who can't fight in the battlefield will stay in medical tent with Yun.

Yona nods her head and lifts her hand, pulling out her arrow and putting it on her bow. She's ready to defend her friend using her bow.


	2. Locked Away

**.**

 **Locked Away**

 **.**

 _Taken place in Water Tribe Arc. After their tense encounter with Hiyou and Soo Won, Hak who has shown how terrifying he can be in his outburst rage, withdraws himself from the others even from the princess to lock away the demons and the beast inside him. Yona wonders since when he stops showing his true feeling or at least, talking about what is he thinking to her._

 ** _For HakYona Week 2018 Day 1 – Promises_**

.

* * *

In the past, Hak has always been the one who locked his feeling away from Yona so she doesn't know and as if be granted by Gods, it seems red-haired princess always oblivious when it comes to this matter, only if this come from other to her as subject of love. Hak is man of actions, he is always able to handle his feeling and contemplate what to do considering the but Hak has totally lost all of his composure today. Not that he can be blamed at all, after their tense encounter with Hiyou and Soo Won.

Vaguely he remembers how his knees give away beneath him as he loses all of his strength before he closes his eyes and Jae Ha props him into his back, carrying him back to their inn. After they check out of the inn, they settle the campsite outside, on the woods near Sensui. Yun comments about how he has recklessly gotten injured again, it seems. He doesn't too listen to what Yun says when he treats his wound, but he can make it out when Yun orders him to rest.

Maybe what happens after that only his dream. It's rain outside and here they are, inside the tent Hak is laying and pretending to fast asleep as Yona comes inside, not long after Yun goes.

Yona sits on her shinbone beside him, obliviously he can't see it but at least he still can feel it when Yona leans her forehead into his with something wet, maybe her tears fall into his face. She kisses his forehead as she cupping his face and whispering weakly "…I'm sorry that I failed…".

He doesn't move at all, not even for open his eyes, too tired to wake, to move and argue her right now and he's failed to hear what she says as he drifts off into deep slumber. He forgets that and thinks of that as dream, because there's no way Yona will kiss him, even if he knows not only once that the princess will cry because of him.

* * *

For several days, he knows but he doesn't too care because he still must calm himself down, to lock his demons and put back his own feeling into its previous place. Not all that can be placed into its right place, he knows, but at least till he can act around them without invite awkward tense into the situations again after his outburst.

It's nearly dark and princess hasn't come back to the tent yet, so he asks Shina to where is princess and what is she doing? Hak is sauntering into where Yona is gathering firewood before asking her to come back. They're walking side by side, before he takes the firewood from her hands that as quickly as he takes it, she snatches it back "no?! The injury on your arm is not healed yet!?".

"it's no problem if only this much", Hak takes back the firewood before carry it with his uninjured arm.

Yona tries to convince him that he's not good enough due to his injured arm's lack strength to grip and carry something. He narrows his eyes before grabs her hand tightly. She flinches before she protests about what kind of muscles he has, since he's gravely injured. It lightens his mood and unconsciously, his face pulls into little chuckle. He wonders why the princess stop following him after few step and he is surprised as he sees her starts crying.

"wha—?".

Yona states that it's not because of his grab, and how she hates it because she always shows her weak side to him. Ridiculous, but he's never mind at all about it. So, he leans her face on his chest, looking over above her head "I don't see a thing".

" _this person, even though he's in such a state, he's still worrying about me"_ , Yona cries louder and wraps her arms around his torso _"please, God, to whoever God who hear me… please, heal all of Hak's wound…"_.

Hak sighs heavily as he patting princess's head "…princess, actually what's wrong?".

Yona mumbles in the middle of her sobs with muffling sound "…it's nothing…".

Hak narrows his eyes in disbelief "you say nothing with that face…".

Hak is not the type of someone who will show his flaws so frontal in front of others, especially not in front of her. Because if he can't be strong for the princess, what's the good of bodyguard he is? She knows it, she understands his feeling but it's frustrating, how she has failed to see how deep his wound? Should she able to see it sooner, Hak wouldn't be enraged like that in front of others once he met Soo Won, right? Why does she so dumb to not realize this sooner?

"because it's not even fair, you know? Despite everything that has happened, you stay sticking close to me and protect me, but I'm too selfish?! I was supposed to more aware of your—".

Now he knows to where the conversation will go, and he cuts her off "princess, I really don't want to speak about it. I'm alright—".

"don't say that you're alright when in fact, you aren't?! How do you expect me to believe that you are alright when you looked like you didn't care even if you lost your life!? what frightened me the most when you have tried to kill him is because I thought you will do it even if it means to throw away your life as its cost?!", Hak is a little taken aback with that, not expecting the princess will know one of his goal, the one that he solely claims himself even though that Yellow Dragon has warned him to not think about throw away his life.

"what I told you before that I wouldn't forgive you if you died, you moron?!", Yona hiccups, still wiping her tears "actually… since when did you stop showing your true feeling or at least, talking about what are you thinking to me?".

Hak is stunned by that statement. Does he? Maybe right, but since when? Since he realizes his own feeling to her? Since he should turn on his guard every time the princess is around him after become her bodyguard? Since Soo Won has betrayed them? He always stays strong and never let his guard down in order to protect the princess and do everything with all of his might in order to really take a good care of her after King Il's death, till he forgets sometimes, that his heart also has shattered ever since that night. The pain, grudge, anger, hatred, all of his demons re-surfacing once he sees him in front of his face, which in result make him outburst into tremendous rage. Only when the princess has stopped him, he's stopped, because she's asking him to stop, to let that man go. The man who has betrayed her and the one she has dearly loved. That's why she has protected him from him, right? he realizes it, so why it bothers him now? For now, he only needs to calm princess down.

"princess, I'm sorry for make you worry… I can't promise you to not throwing away my life if it needed to protect you. I know you hate that idea, but at least, I can promise one thing for sure…", Hak leans his forehead into hers and takes her hand in his "no matter what, I promise I will not betray you, ever. Not in this life, not even in our next life if we meet again in next life".

" _If only his wound can be totally healed up…"_ , Yona blinks away her tears before continue "and promise me, please… take care of yourself more carefully because I need you to stay alive… take care of yourself, both your body and your heart… don't hide anything about what you think or you feel from me. This is not an order, only a request, because I promise I will listen to whatever you think or you feel whenever it is when you're ready to tell me".

It doesn't mean he never tells him about what he feels, he simply doesn't want to make her worry of him, that's why he thinks he needn't to talk about it to her "princess, you needn't…".

"don't say no, Hak?! You can't keep locking your own demons and your feeling for your own?! If this goes on, you can be broken and I'm not going to let you be broken down by your own demons?! I know I'm not that dependable but at least you can believe me to listen to you and to keep your weakness", Yona cups his face with her usual determinate looks "maybe I'm still not that good to handle weapons, but at least I can listen to what you feel or what you think?! I need you to stay with me!? If I let you killed him that time, I'm afraid that what has left on your heart would shatter into nothing… I don't want you to lose from your grudge. I don't want you to lost your own heart like **him**. I can't afford to lost you... my promise that day is not a mere lie, I have promised to myself to never abandon you and I would take whatever it cost if it was for protect you, so don't burden yourself too much that may break yourself…".

Realizing that he is the one that she's tried to protect, Hak drops the firewood from his hand. Yona is afraid if it's because of his wounds? She's asking him, where does it hurt but Hak doesn't answer her. For the sake of his promise to King Il, he is the one who supposed to protect her, right? now, for the sake of him, she's promised to herself to protect him.

Hak doesn't say anything, only hugging her back and burying his face into her tiny shoulder before weakly whispering "…thank you…".


	3. Flashlight

**.**

 **Flaslight**

 **.**

 _Not the first time for Hak to tease Yona. Not the first time for Yona to get irritated and angry to Hak due to his tease. But when it comes to comment about one of her instincts that she's supposed to have as woman, her anger bubbles and she leaves them stunned due to her outburst, leaving Yona with her own reverie before Green Dragon aides her._

 _ **For HakYona Week 2018 Day 2 – Teasing.**_

 **.**

* * *

Yona stomps her leg on the ground, hardly "geez, I can't believe this?! you're the worst, Hak?!".

After Yona has turned her back and left them all, leaving them stunned there, Hak is about to follow her but Jae Ha taps his shoulder with confident smirk, pointing to the baby on Hak's arms and asking him to stay here with Yun and three other Dragons to take care of the kids till their mother comes back while he will take care of this. It's not the first time for Yona to be pissed off due to Hak's tease, but this time looks like he's going through the line too far.

He has teased her maybe the baby can't behave on her arms due to her lack of motherhood. That's not the sole reason, actually. On his life on Fuuga, Hak has cared for those younger than him, like several of younger friends that he has considered as little brother or sister (you can count in like Tae Woo, Han Dae, Ayame, Saki, Nobu, etc), including baby-sitting many kids and babies in Fuuga, not to mention about helped his grandfather when they just have adopted Tae Yeon. Of course, he'd have known how to handle the crying baby. What's more, the baby is a girl, usually the babies will be attached into their opposite gender except their parents.

Jae Ha sighs and shakes his head as he remembers of how the baby has cried on Yona's arms but Hak just needs to carry that baby and rocking the baby to silence the little baby, " _it's not something you're supposed to tell a girl you love, not especially when that girl also loves you back, Hak"_.

Finally, Jae Ha finds Yona sitting on the riverbank, furiously picking the grasses out of the ground and throwing the grasses into the air in front of her. He chuckles and invites her attention to him.

When she doesn't budge from her seat and keeps pouting, Jae Ha pats her head and sits beside her "dear, you know Hak didn't really mean it about what he said, right? it was just like when you said he was the worst, he was only teasing you but I admit it, he went too far this time".

Yes, she knows like she doesn't mean it seriously, Hak only teases her like always but she's far too irritated with Hak's teasing this time, which not new. True, many times in fact Hak has said that she doesn't have sex appeal but she's afraid he doesn't want to take her as his bride if she will not able to be good mother. Her face blushes on her last thought before she just waves it off "I just don't understand, Jae Ha, why did Hak always tease me like that?! I wonder if actually he ever truly considered me as woman or not!?".

Jae Ha is not about to tell the bird out of the place yet, so he states the matter of fact which has been the main reason of her outburst "but no matter how annoying, irritating and arrogant he is, you do love him, dear~ that's why, when that comment about lack of motherhood comes from him, you're really mad".

Yona covers her blushing face _"God, how did I even fall into him from the first place?"_.

"Dear, you are the one who know she's considered you as woman or not. Because he never forced you or harassing you, instead respect of you. What's more, he has confessed his feeling that he loves you, right?".

Because hell yeah, Jae Ha is right this time. The proof is when he's been behaved around her as long as he has become her bodyguard after little incident with Tae Jun. Hak never has forced to touch her when she doesn't want, unlike what Tae Jun has done as stupid second son of Kan family has tried to seduce her, which it means Hak has respected her despite his feeling.

No matter how annoying, irritating and arrogant he is, even before that betrayal has happened, without she realizes since when, she always considers him as someone important for her and despite sometimes she's afraid just being near him even for speaking or feels suffocating as he's around him, she always wants to get close with him. She realizes how different her love for Soo Won with her love for Hak. She considers her love for Soo Won maybe just her puppy love since she only a child but with Hak, it can be counted as mature love. Because unlike when she's with Soo Won, she never has felt this way, to want to make him only look at her, stay close and touch him. Hak has been her flashlight in the darkness ever since she has been trampled over into the darkness outside the Castle by someone she dearly has loved as her first love. When she's frightened of the things she doesn't know as tomorrow comes, when she has thought she can't fly again on the dark sky outside the Castle, when she has lost all of her will to life as she's stuck in the darkness, it's like she always gets all she need when she gets him. When she looks around now, she can't lie that she sees how sweet her life now with her friends because someone she loves now, who never has abandoned her, is doing his great job to keep her alive so she can stay alive and surrounded by her new family in her new, still sweet life which she will not trade with anything. No matter how many times she is betrayed, she will never stop trusting him.

Considering she's calmed herself down, Jae Ha brings her back from her reverie "now, want to get advice from this big brother about how to silent Hak's mouth or even have a little revenge on him for all of his teasing?".

Yona turns her head in excited manner "how so?".

"pretend to seduce him passionately".

Yona's flushed cheeks now matches with her hair "no way?! It's far too embarrassing, Jae Ha?! How do you even suggest that to me?!".

Jae Ha caresses his jaw "then… how about to drive him crazy?".

When Jae Ha and Yona are back, Yona declares to Hak for not come too close with her more than two feet near her as long as their way to Lily's residence on this end of Autumn till they reach Kija's village as their shelter for the Winter. Wow, that will be long torture for him.

Only one person that Hak is targeting right now "what are you telling to her, Droopy Eyes?".

Jae Ha winks and sticks his tongue out of his mouth with amused, sly grin on his face "only asking her to be honest with herself?!".

Not enough with that, Yona even gets closer to Jae Ha but Yona doesn't let Hak to get closer into her, which successfully drives the Thunder Beast crazy. Almost. After all, she's the center of his world that easily able to distraught and shake his well-being. Walking through the darkness, like gentle breeze fluttering flower petals around flying butterfly in the Springs, like the lanterns of festival in the Summer, like fireflies of darkest night in the beginning of Autumn, like the torch in the freezing Winter night, she has been his flashlight which keeping his sanity. If that flashlight turns off and far away too long from him, he will be stumbled on his path.

Do they cooperate to tease him back?

.

* * *

 **To Be Continued into next prompt of HakYona Week 2018 Day 3 – Innocence.**


	4. Innocence

**.**

 **Innocence**

 **.**

 _Continuation of my story 'Flashlight'. Yona is questioning herself of being pervert. Lily realizes about how different Hak behave around her compared to other girls. Hak is getting tired of asked by her to keep his distance from her. At least not at all of red-haired princess's innocence has been ruined._

 _ **For HakYona Week 2018 Day 3 – Innocence.**_

 **.**

* * *

In the end of Autumn on Sensui, that night they're having barbecue feast in the beach. While Yun is helped by Tetora and Ayura to prepare the barbecue plus other foods and drinks, Hak and Dragons are trying to turn on the bonfire. Lily and Yona are sitting on the seashore, waiting till their companion call them after the barbecue and the bonfire is ready. Both girl are rather far, out of the group's earshot but still close enough to be seen.

Even Lily asks her because she realizes the tense between them "both of you have taken a fight?".

Yona pouts before explaining about what has happened which in return, she has punished Hak to not get closer or come too close with her. Yona recounts the events that has happened to her group ever since the last time they meet in the border of Wind Tribe and Xing Kindom.

"wait, wait, wait, so he has confessed to you that he loved you, but you haven't told him about your own feeling and what's more right now you're having lover quarrel with him?", Lily whispers near Yona's ear in disbelief, taking both red-haired princess's hand on hers and barely squealing to her, just if they are not with their companion, instead she wraps her arm around Yona's shoulder and whispering "Yona?! Both of you love each other and what you do is not clarifying to him, instead having lover quarrel with him?! have you gone insane?!".

"Lily, we aren't lover?!", Yona scolds her just above the whisper, she barely screams just if she doesn't remember that the others maybe can't hear them but still can see them "…yet".

Oh, how stubborn. If not because of Jae Ha has told her that Hak is the type of good man who once has fixated his eyes on one girl, he only will look at that girl and the entire other woman does not exist in his eyes, Lily will try to provoke Yona (to push her in good way) that maybe another girl will catch him before her when she's having this ridiculous quarrel with him.

Lily crosses her arms before her chest "Yona, you don't want to touch him?".

Yona flinches, but she doesn't budge from her place.

Lily taps her shoulder and whispers near her ear "you don't want him to gently hug you with his muscular arms?".

Yona buries her face into her knees, before tugging her hood around her head to hide her face.

Lily narrows her eyes and tugs Yona's hood, enough to make her able to see her sly smirk from the corner of her eye "you don't want to be kissed by that hot man you've loved?".

Finally, Yona looks straight into her friend and hisses "Lily… stop whispering such embarrassing things like that, are you trying to poison my mind or have you made a tag team with Jae Ha to embarrass me further now?".

"oh? What did that big brother suggest to you?".

"try to seduce Hak passionately".

"so he has suggested you to conquer?", Lily nods her head before smirking "then what you should do to Hak is seduce him, kiss him and push him down to your bed".

Yona is blushing furiously now and she's attempting to hit the Daughter of Water Tribe's General "Lily?!".

Lily laughs and dodges her attacker's little fist expertly "now, now, it's going to happen in case you and Hak become lovers and getting married soon, right? you should get used with it".

Looks like their little quarrel has invited the merrier group. Not only Hak and Dragons, even Yun, Tetora and Ayura turn their attention to both girl who having little quarrel now.

Yun narrows his eyes "hm? what are they doing there?".

Kija is attempting to check on them but Jae Ha lifts his hand, patting his shoulder before Jae Ha calls them "Yona dear, Lily dear, is everything alright there?".

"alright?!", Lily smiles broadly and calls back while hugging Yona before whispering to her ear "why are you being so embarrassed? Does it mean one of my questions is right? Like have you ever wanted to touch him or not?".

"want to touch?", Yona trails off before remembering of her long-forgotten desire that night to Hak and blushes "since when did I turn into this pervert?".

Lily is not about to let this go, so Yona tells her about what she has felt, also wants to ask about her opinion "that's why, have I turned into pervert already because I have that feeling that I wanted to touch him?"

"hm… I guess maybe it can't be helped, Yona. I guess it's still normal. I mean, let's think about the situation. As long as we were kidnapped, we only have each other before they saved us. We haven't met them at all and when it comes to the end, after you went bac.k into your place in your group and after you have a nightmare, it's only natural for you to looking for the reassurance and obviously you'd be looking for that from Hak as your best reassurance", Yona is about to interrupt, but Lily lifts her palm up in front of Yona's face "wait, I haven't finished yet, don't interrupt me. So, when it's only you and Hak in the very first time, only both of you in the middle of the woods, you couldn't hold your feeling anymore and that was why you have wanted to get closer to him and touch him, badly. Am I right?".

Okay, this time Yona can't deny that fact "then… if I would want to touch him, it didn't mean that I have turned become pervert but it was normal because I love him?".

Lily giggles at her friend's antics "Yona, it's only natural for you to want to touch someone you love. How pure and innocence of you, Yona. Looking at you being insecure about love like this, it reminds me that you're truly younger than me and you're so cute".

Yona pouts and puffs her cheeks "it can't be helped, right? I don't understand these kinds of things too good. But at least, I'm not too dumb to not understand my own feeling".

"yeah, yeah, tell it to Hak as soon as possible that you love him too, then", Lily pats her shoulder before smirks which matching with Jae Ha's smirk "or should I help to make plan along with your friends there to make both of you get together? I swear that big brother will help me happily".

Yona lifts her hand, adamantly refuses the idea "no, thanks".

Lily huffs, a little disappointed "oh, just if there's anything I can help with…".

Suddenly, Hak appears behind them "help about what?".

Yona and Lily yells in unison "KYAAA?!".

"Hak, you scared me?!".

"I was just want to tell, the bonfire and barbecue are ready".

She goes sauntering the seashore to get some fresh air and finds Hak is also here, looking up to the moon in the sky at the night while leaning his back to the tree. She sits beside him, telling him that his punishment is over. In the end, she is the one who can't stay far away from him more than this anymore.

"it means you forgive me?".

"yes".

Hak leans his head on her head "thanks gods, because actually I've reached my limit. I'm not sure I can keep our distance longer, because I'm getting tired of keeping my distance away from you".

It successfully brings the heat to her face "…Hak?".

When she listens to his breathing become steadier and she looks from the corner of her eyes that his eyes have closed, she wonders if he's really fast asleep or he's really getting too tired which he doesn't care again where he's sleeping? Looking up to the moonlight, she sighs in frustration. Just if she can tell him out loud about her feelings, that she also loves him. Why, when it comes to tell him, simply to confess about her own feeling to him, she hasn't had enough courage like she does have in her every battlefield with her friends? Why does she only can say that out loud within her heart? Just if she gets stronger… at least strong enough to able to protect him, will it boost her own confidence to make her able to tell him? does it her first love that betray her or does it her fear of lost him that prevent her from confessing her love?

Yona lifts her gaze up, enough to see his sleeping face before she slipping her fingers between the gap of his knuckles. At least she knows for sure, Hak will not betray her like he has promised and he will not leave her side. She leans her head to his shoulder and closes her eyes. Now, just if she has enough courage to reach him, her sky that has protected her, she will reach him out and she will never let him go. She has found the miracle of her life in the darkness, she puts her spirit and resolve to not let him go, ever again.

Unbeknown to Yona and Hak, their companion has searched for them and once they find them, their companion doesn't have the heart to wake them up because they find Yona and Hak, both sleeping with leaning their head into each other's head and shoulder while intertwining their hand. So cute.

Lily props her head on her palms and chuckles, crouching in front of sleeping couple "oh, my god, they're so cute to be together".

Yun with flushed cheek, asking Jae Ha and Shina to give the blankets to these two "luckily, I have brought the blankets, just in case".

Jae Ha only chuckles but Shina blushes as they wrapping the blanket to them.

Zeno stares into these couple with his usual toothy grin "look at them like this, make me think it's like when they cuddled in their sleep as children".

Kija's blushing face matches Yona's red hair "you're speaking like old man, Zeno".

Several next days after that, Yona's group go to Kija's village to have the shelter till the end of the Winter. They haven't known about next event yet, that will send into big changes into their group.

 **.**

* * *

 **A/N:**

 _This is Innocence by Aoi Eir. This story will be continued into one of next Prompt on HakYona Week 2018 Day 5 – Desire. Just wait ^.^ I hope I can make it fit to the rate because its rating will be 'Mature', ah-hem, just for safe. I'll try to write it due to the idea that popping in my head but I don't know if it will be explicit or not, so don't hope that much on me._


	5. Look What You Made Me Do

**.**

 **Look What You Made Me Do**

 **.**

 _Prompt : In their battle against Kai Empire, Soo Won and his Generals get aide from Yona's group. They just happen to work together again in order to save their Kingdom against one enemy, Kai Empire. After Kai Empire's troops retreat, Soo Won asks for her hand in order to keep his seat on the throne and offers Yona to come back to the Castle as his Queen because considering Kouka citizens' reaction. How is Yona's reaction with that?_

 ** _For HakYona Week 2018 Day 4 - Battle_**

 **.**

* * *

Not good.

This is not good. At all.

They're in the battlefield against Kai Empire. Kai Empire's forces have been overpowering them despite their force. Soo Won has brought his own force, the Sky Tribe troops along with Geun Tae's troops and Kyo Ga's troops. They are being cornered by Kai Empire's forces and that's when they get the unexpected reinforcement. Lily has brought Water Tribe troops with her, that joining Wind Tribe's troops under General Tae Woo's command. Yona and Hak stand tall along with Four Dragon Warriors. Yun and Lily do their battle in medical tent, despite they can't fight like their friends, at least they can fight with their own ability here, treating injured people to prevent them to enter their death's doors. Long story short, they are able to make their enemy turn their tail and go home after they're getting the reinforcement from Yona's group who bringing Water Tribe troops and Wind Tribe troops with them.

The first thing that comes into his mind is protesting to Lily "Lady Lily, your father will not be pleased if he knows that you're coming this far".

"what? I'm being a good girl with staying in the bottom line to treat the injured people along with Yun, also I'm not coming here alone without protection", Lily tugs Tae Woo's sleeve, bringing him closer to her "not only Ayura and Tetora, I also get the protection from him and his tribe for our cooperation with their tribe back then in Xing".

"that's right", Tae Woo lifts his thumb "oh, and don't worry about General Joon Gi, I've sent letter to him that his daughter is under my tribe's protection".

"hey, you don't ask my father to bring me back home, right?".

"no way, Lady Lily, not when we're facing battle like this".

After what said and done is end, like Keishuk has suggested (after knowing about Yona's Dragon and how this red-haired princess can be such a threat for the throne) Soo Won reaches out his hand to Yona, asking for her hands. He can feel the tense of Yona's companion and excitement or disbelief from whoever staring dagger at his back.

" _you've done very well on your perfect crime and given fool figure on me. After you have stolen kingdom keys which mine at first, you think you can make a fool of me?"_ , Yona smiles lopsided and lifts her hand, Soo Won and his Generals watch in wonder with hope that they finally able to have their Queen, while Hak and her companions watch in wonder and being tense, only to be startled by Yona who bats Soo Won's hand and slaps Soo Won's face, twice. She can't help but smile, holding laugh actually, as she witnesses the shock of their surroundings for her action _"that's right, Soo Won. The same old Yona maybe will accept your proposal. The old Yona that you know will not do this far to you, you know it, right? but unfortunately, that old Yona has dead, thanks to you. You did that to me, so you can't blame me for being actress who haunt your dream against your authority, right?"_.

"ah, what a relief~", Yona smiles broadly, she isn't lying about being a relief, you know?

"now, if you asked me to come with you and go back to Hiryuu Castle as your wife and the Queen of Kouka with you as the King by my side, I refuse", Yona boldly says as she crossing her hands before her chest and narrowing her eyes "I don't want my previous life back to me, because why should I? I'm happy enough for now. I've already gotten my freedom and what I want to do with whatever I need here, outside the castle. I already have my own purpose, to protect and help my people. I already have my trusted comrades, which I've considered as my own family like Yun who always take care everything and heal us, Four Dragon Warriors who help me to gain my purpose", this sending the surge of affection from Yun and Four Dragons who hugging her from behind which she gladly accepts. She eyeing Lily "Lily, my very first and dearest, the best and closest friend, which I rarely have female acquaintances around my ages", this time, the daughter of Water Tribe General who hugging her as she chuckles and turns to Hak "also not forget, the strongest, the most loyal, selfless and no doubt self-sacrifice albeit really reckless bodyguard of mine".

"hey!?" Hak protests, why she's being mean when it comes to him this time?

Don't blame Yona, dear Hak, usually it's you who being mean to her, right?

"also, I only belong to one man, the only one that I love and desire to be my red-string partner, the one I choose as husband is no one but", Yona saunters into Hak and grabs his collar, pushing him down as she stands on tip-toes, kissing him in the mouth. When she breaks the kiss, she feels amused when finding his priceless expression at being kissed by her, twice "Hak".

Jae Ha is the first to react, clasping his hand with broad smile "and that's it?! After really have long way, here we go?!".

Yun claps his hands as well "oh, finally we have the couple of our group".

Needless to say, Kija is crying. Shina is trying to soothe Kija along with Zeno who pats their heads. As one of Yona' and Hak's matchmaker (other than Jae Ha), of course Lily squeals in delight.

Joo Doh clears his throat, not expecting Yona being so bold like this "are you serious with this, princess Yona? Marry with fugitives rather than with the King?".

"just shut the hell of your mouth, Han Joo Doh… I can tell everyone that Hak is innocent because the one who killed my father clearly is not him", Yona glares to Joo Doh and sticks her tongue out to Joo Doh as she wrapping her hands around Hak's hand "I only want to be with him. Other than Hak, I don't want it?!".

" _that's my brave princess"_ Hak smirks, lifts her in his hands and pecks her in the mouth, quick "and I get my bride!?".

Yona laughs as Hak lifts her body off the ground and after he carries her bridal style, Yona pecks his cheek and his forehead "then should we go to Fuuga for asking Mundok's blessing?".

At the same time Hak smirks, Tae Woo bellows to his man "alright, all of you, let's retreat back to Fuuga!?".

When Tae Woo mounts to his horse, Lily chases after him and reaches out her hand "Tae Woo, take me with you to Fuuga?!".

Tae Woo baffles before grins broadly, taking her hand on his and lifting her to his horse "alright?! let's go, Lady Lily?!".

Ramul asks from far distance "wait, Lady Lily, what should we do?".

Lily simply waves her hand and smiles "just come back home with your majesty's troops!? I'm coming with Tae Woo".

"oh, wow… I wonder if I can get the invitation of the weddings?", Geun Tae mutters in wonder, thinking if other than Yona and Hak, there's a chance that Tae Woo and Lily will become a couple as well. Why and how this is even happened?

* * *

 **.**

 **Omake**

 **.**

Lily looks to Yun who diligently treats his patient. Alright, Yona and the others fight with their own battle so she will not lose as well, she will fight with what she can do here in medical tents. Even if just one life, she doesn't want to let it go just like that. After the cries of battle is ended, which means their battle against Kai Empire has ended, the first General who come to check upon his man is Tae Woo, General of Wind Tribe. He puts two of his comrades down next to Lily who quickly treats them with Yun's help but before Tae Woo leaves, Lily realizes that Tae Woo has injured as well, the arrow wound on his side, slash on his back and stab on his hand.

She calls him and tugs his robe "wait, you're injured as well?!".

"oh? Right…", Tae Woo doesn't too pay attention to his own wound and about to leave "pay it no mind, I should take my injured man here as…".

Oh, Lily will not let him go "not before I treat your wound, General?!".

"there's no denying you, huh?", just this time, even if he's sounded exasperated, he obeys Lily "you're really stubborn, Lady Lily…".

Lily blinks as she wraps bandages around Tae Woo's hand "oh? Do you know me?".

"of course, you've forced princess Kouren to treat her wound using our medicine stuff back then at Xing", Tae Woo chuckles as he remembering their very first time to interact "say, are you always like this? to help injured people?".

"well, because I can't fight in the battlefield like you or my other comrades, this is what I can do the least", Lily asks him to turn around and yanks his robe "turn around, I will treat the slash your back first".

At first, too focuses with his injury on his back, Tae Woo doesn't recognize it but he feels this ticklish feeling when Lily's hand snakes around his torso from behind into his side to where the arrow wound is, not to mention the feel of her breath near his nape, her ebony hair tickling on his back and the proximity in result makes him can feel the body heat. Maybe everyone will laugh at him, if he confesses that he feels a bit turn on.

"please wait, let me turn around—", Tae Woo grabs her wrist and lifts his head, looking behind him over his shoulder but it's wrong choice.

"duh, don't move around that much—", Lily lifts her face and freezes as their face's proximity really close, as close as they can feel each other's body heat, witness the curve of their opponent's eyelashes and maybe to kiss each other's lips. Suddenly, in the same time as Tae Woo grabs her wrist in reflex, it can be seen the twinges of pink hues on their face.

Wait, what? are they thinking the same embarrassing things just now?

Beside them from the first place, Yun clears his throat "ah-hem, there's still many injured, we still have our own war and it's not time for flirt, lovebirds".

Lily and Tae Woo turn their head and yell in unison "we are not?!".

Tae Woo barely knows her, so why should he feel this tense?

Lily is observing as Tae Woo takes on his robes again and leaves. Well, he is rather… hot and wild. Yes, she would be lying if she said she doesn't feel interested on him after seeing those abs and muscle on his body, he also a has little wild nature for a man, looks like she can ask Hak about how old he is?


	6. Love Me Like You Do

**.**

 **Love Me Like You Do**

 **.**

 _Continuation of my story 'Innocence' but taken place before my story 'The Heart Wants What It Wants'. As for shelter for their first Winter, they have decided to stay in Kija's village. In the end of Winter where snow hasn't melted and the weather still feels chilling, Yona and Hak have gone to the woods for hunting and gather the firewood plus some herbs for Yun while Yun and Dragons stay at village with their own activity. Bad luck for them, the blizzard hits before Yona and Hak can go back to the village and they have no choice but have the shelter in the cave till Yun and Dragons can find them._

 ** _For HakYona Week 2018 Day 5 – Desire._**

 **.**

* * *

" _Hak, I want to touch you. Can I come close to you?"._

Has she truly said it? Maybe that hallucination comes from his deepest heart because she's the only thing that he ever wants to touch. Every part of her is a holy he's got to find on the edge of paradise.

She has no idea about how that statement can distraught him and she's said it innocently. Enough for him to get heart attack instantly. She has red hair, the same color as his blood. Sometimes she can be the pain for him, mostly because of those time he's looked at her forlornly gripping while staring to the hairpin that she has gotten from him. But she is also the cure for his pain, her smile and her happiness has never failed to lighten his burdened heart and he truly means it when he has told her, that her happiness will always be his greatest happiness.

.

" _sometimes, I want to tie you down"._

Actually, how far that phrase is true?

Maybe he has messy raven hair that dark as the night, but he has been the light as she walking in the darkness ever since that fateful night which guide her to get stronger and never let go of her hands to prevent her from getting lost. She never knows if his smile can mean so much for her, she always considers him as important person to her but she just realizes how precious his smile after she has witnessed his outburst rage in front of Soo Won and she has realized her own feeling on Sensui. Even if he is the fear, she doesn't care. She always wants to get close to Hak so much, so she can't help it despite when she's around Hak, it gets difficult for her to breathe and she becomes afraid to even speak. Maybe it's because she can feel the darkness within Hak, but the darkness is not always evil. She learns it from how Hak always follows her and never abandons her despite she doesn't have anything to give him. Only him who can set her heart on fire.

* * *

Winter has reached its end but the snow hasn't faded yet and the weather still feels chill. That day Yona and Hak have gone to the woods for hunting and gather the firewood plus some herbs for Yun. Yun stays in the library to learn the medical technic with the doctor. Jae Ha also stays in the library to teach Shina read. Kija and Zeno are off to the cemetery of White Dragon's Predecessors. Suddenly Kija and Zeno rush into the library after they're back from the cemetery, asking Yun and two other Dragons about where Yona and Hak. After Yun tells them about where Yona and Hak go, they ask Yun to stay with the doctor before asking Shina and Jae Ha to help them to look for Yona and Hak. Zeno realizes the weather has changed and blizzard is coming, better to not go out in the mean times and Kija has forgotten to warn them, that sometimes blizzard can come at this time of the year around his village because from the beginning of Winter till midwinter, blizzard isn't occurred. They have been searching them in the woods around Kija's village but the blizzard hits before they can find them.

When Four Dragon Warriors are back without Yona, Yun scolds them "but how about Yona and Hak!?".

"calm down, Yun. Maybe they're taking shelter somewhere", Jae Ha takes off his wet cloak and robes, clenching his teeth and hoping that's the case.

Shina keeps looking outside and when he is about to go outside, saying that Hak has fallen from slightly slope cliff to catch Yona whose leg is slipped, Kija halts him "Shina, wait?! We know maybe with your eyes, we can find them but it's blizzard outside but you can get injured as well!? I know this is irritating and I also want to go to find them right away, but we also can't go anywhere with this kind of weather?!".

Yun sighs while preparing his medical treatments, they have decided that they will go to find them once the blizzard is over "let's hope both Raijuu and Yona didn't get bad injured".

"let's hope so, surely Mister can take care of Miss".

Unbeknown to them, actually it's the opposite this time.

"…there's a cave", Shina doesn't tell them the detail of their condition, only telling them that Yona and Hak are going to that cave.

Something clicks on Kija's head "…wait, the cave, you said?".

.

Hak realizes the weather is changed and asks Yona to go back to the White Dragon's village. She asks him if something's wrong because they must go back this quick, and Hak pulls her hand while explaining that maybe the blizzard will be occurred. Not long after that, the snow has fallen swifter than before, looks like Hak's guess is right. As their sight starts to be white out, Hak warns her to watch her step because the unstable road is slippery, but her leg is slipped and the last thing she remembers before they fall is Hak's pale face along with his voice calling her name. Hak catches her in time and wraps his arms around her petite body, using his body as the cushion to hold the impact of the fall when they're landing. After his back hits the damp, snow-covered ground that thankfully has reduced the impact of their fall, Yona realizes the lack strength of his grip on her body than before. Long enough she is only laying there, on top of Hak's body, listening to Hak's heartbeat, Yona's shallow breath and her heart's fast palpitation slowly turn into become steadier. She blinks her eyes several times and clenches her fist on Hak's robe, she's still in daze state after their fall.

After she has calmed herself down, Yona taps his bicep lightly "…Hak? Are you okay?".

She lifts her head up and gasps. Hak's hand that circles around her is dropped to the side because she quickly sits to get off of Hak's body as she sees the white color of snows around Hak's head has turned into red as blood flowing out of Hak's head. Blood covers his forehead and half of his closed-eyelids, totally out cold.

"Hak?!", Yona quickly crawls to his side. She cradles his head and taps his cheeks but no response of him. As she laying his head on her lap, she turns her head around. With no one can help them in the middle of the woods and she doesn't able to drag him back to the village because she is not knowing the way back to the village because of her sight is totally white out right now, what she should do?

"please follow me, my King".

Wait, what?

As Yona turns her head, there's standing two men with same white hair with Dragon claw. Their body seems transparent and Yona rubs her eyes, not so sure if she's hallucinating or she truly meets the ghosts right now?

Oh, they're still standing there, so this is real?!

The one with same attires with Kija who has long straight white hair that tied on his nape gently smiles "princess, you are my master, we mean no harm. Besides it's better if we bring your injured bodyguard to somewhere safe as shelter from this blizzard".

Oh, right. She wraps her arms on his torso and with all of her strength, she drags unconscious Hak away to where these ghosts have directed her to go. Of course, Yona does not forget their weapon and a basket of herbs, she surely will need it. Only Gods know how she can drag Hak away while she also bringing their belongings to this cave, maybe it's so-called will-power.

This time the other ghost, the one with burly muscular body, only a bit bigger than Hak, tells her about what to do. First thing to do, it's important to keep their body warm so she starts fire. After starting the fire, she quickly treats Hak's wound, cleaning the blood from his head with clean water and wipes his blood with little towel from her basket. She pulls the ribbon that tied in Hak's wrist, the ribbon that tied on her waist and Hak's Obi before she creates the makeshift bandages to wrap the wound on his head. When Hak's bleeding has stopped, she sighs in relief before she turns her head back to these ghosts. Looks like they are ghost of Kija's predecessor. After she gives thanks to them and asks them if there's something she can do as the return, both ghost smile to her.

The burly one waves his hand with toothy grin "if you don't mind, please smack that Yellow goofy for me and tell him, it's for made me waiting too long, you moron little brother, what I told you before that I'll be waiting for you no matter how long? you'll always be my little brother no matter what, you know?".

"Yellow? Little brother?", Yona blinks, speaking of Yellow that related to Dragon, only one person come into her head. When he clears his mean and tells her his thanks to her group for really take a good care on Zeno, she gasps "oh, so you really mean Zeno? Wait, don't tell me you're…".

He nods with smile on his face "first generation's White Dragon, Guen, my King".

The other ghost with smaller body's proportion is nodding his head to Yona "and as for me, my King, maybe my son is really reckless but please take a good care of him".

His warm, gentle smile and his formal speech plus his way to call her really resembles with Kija.

"oh, could it be you…".

But before Yona can ask something to them, after both ghost give thanks to her, they disappear, leaving Yona with Hak. Oh well, she just needs to wait for the blizzard to subside before she can go back to Kija's village or waiting here till their companion come here to pick them considering Hak's state.

She turns her attention back to Hak after cleaning his blood on her clothes with water that she has used to clean his blood from his head. They still have two water pouch that left and she will keep it for now, in case Hak needs it when he's awake. She frowns when realizing Hak's body shivering in cold. The crisp, chilling air also make her start to shiver in cold but she's more worrying about Hak, his body is getting colder and his face paler than before. She doesn't understand why, does it because of lost blood or low temperature?

Next second, she realizes that his clothes are rather damp, maybe because of the snow when she has dragged him. Her own clothes are in the same state after she cleans the blood off her clothes and it's getting colder now as the blizzard outside this cave despite the fire. She has no choice, if she doesn't want either Hak or herself to die due to coldness, she only can do one thing and there's no time to doubt.

.

The pain is making his sight to fading in and fading out, dulling his sense before he's able to adjust himself with his surroundings. He grits his teeth as his head is pounding terribly. When he opens his eyes, he finds himself staring into the ceiling of cave, remembering him of cellars when they've met with Shina.

It's warm.

He blinks several times before moving his hand, attempting to get up but someone halts him from his side.

"Hak, you're awake?! don't get up right away, looks like you've taken a blow on your head when we fell", Yona scolds him before telling him about what has happened "just lie down and relax for now, you may have light-headedness".

"how did you even manage to drag me here without leaving our belongings? I'm far too heavy, right…", Hak leans the back of his palm on his forehead, chuckling bitterly "you're really amazing, princess…".

Wait, he realizes something isn't right when something soft and warm has stirred on his side which he can feel it right with his skin. He rolls his eyes down, only to find he and princess is sharing the same cloaks as their makeshift blankets, sprawling side by side with the princess, both naked. His eyes are about to pop out of its place as he finds her bare shoulder and cleavage near the edge of the cloaks that wrapping around their body.

"what the hell is going on with—?!", Hak props himself up on his elbow but abruptly wake up like this has made his head pounding more violently "ugh?!".

Luckily, Yona catches his head in time before his head collides with the ground beneath him. She scolds him again, not bothered by his state which his eyes look twirling now like a swirling pool due to light-headedness "geez, what I told you before about to not wake up?".

"every man will be surprised when he's awake and found himself sleep with woman, naked", Hak obeys her this time, closing his eyes "okay, except Droopy Eyes. He would have felt delightful".

Yona explains about how his condition before till they must strip like this "and don't worry, I've hung our clothes and once our clothes are dry, we can use them again to add the warmth. Just be patient for now, not only you who feel embarrassed".

"I never can win against you…", as Yona turns into silent, Hak is getting anxious "…princess?".

She wraps her arms around his torso, starts sniffling "…I'm sorry, Hak, if not because my leg was slipped and I was fell, you wouldn't…".

And as usual, Hak blurts out to divert the conversation "but to think you did you manage to stripped me naked while I was unconscious, it was like you've tried to attack me while I'm conscious…".

A vein pops on Yona's head as she smacks his chest which in result, Hak chuckles lightly. It turns out into their usual pattern, but she's getting tired of his teasing. She doesn't know what's going through her head, whether the heat of their body's proximity or the cold of blizzard outside has loosened her brain's nerve.

She smirks as she propping her body up on her elbow and cupping his cheek "why should I attack you when you're unconscious… if I can make you get flustered with attacking you while you're conscious?".

Hak lifts his palm in defeat while the other hand catches Yona's wrist "wait, princess, have you knocked your head as well? do you have a fever or I am the one who have the fever?".

"I'm not, you're not either, and I'm getting tired of your teasing", Yona sits up and slides the cloak beneath her to cover her naked body, but still revealing her cleavage till the crown of her head that looks like having 'halo' effect due to campfire's light in Hak's eyes. She stares into him with the insecure on her eyes and cups his face "tell me, Hak. If you truly love me… have you ever felt like you want to touch me? have you ever seen me as a woman?".

The emotion on her eyes make him gulping. Does she even realize what she's questioning?!

"princess, I have confessed my love to you, so the answer is clear, right?", Hak sits as well, slower than before this time. His own cloak, that he using as blanket, slides around his waist, revealing his bare torso before he running his finger through his hair, trying to hide his blush "yes, I do have felt like I want to touch you, many times in fact, and I always have seen you as a woman".

"then what are you waiting for? You can touch me, because I want to touch you…", Yona wraps her arms around his neck, snaking along his shoulder. She's laying her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat as if his heart lurches out of its place before she lifts her face, so he can see how deep her love and her yearning to his touch "I love you too".

Next second, his lips crush into hers, his tongue licking her lower lip and she gasps. He slips his tongue into her mouth and wraps his arms around her waist, battling with her tongue in between her moans as his hand massaging it. He doesn't know his light-headedness right now is due to the wound on his head or their make out. They have been running their hands to crawl, exploring each other's body like the snake crawling on the sticky ground as they lie down, hugging each other's wet and hot body. Her hand presses on his thigh and it makes him groan. When she asks him to come inside her, he grabs her shoulder and pushes her slowly till they sit back, facing each other's face in arm length.

Yona blinks in confusion as she covers her breast with her cloak "Hak?".

Hak covers half his face "no, we shouldn't, princess. I apologize, must be because of my head…".

"no, don't apologize to me, Hak. I want this, you shouldn't apologize", Yona shakes her head and she's on the verge of crying due to his rejection "Hak, do you not desire me?".

Hak sighs, running his finger to his hair "I do desire you, always… but we still can't…".

"then why, is it because I'm not that good compared to previous woman who has…?".

Hak lifts his head, looking straight into hers so she can see, the sincerity in his eyes that his words are all honest "princess, I'm still virgin, same as you".

"what? that's mean…", yes, she knows how her father has loved Hak's honesty that he has believed her life on Hak's care, but she has never expected this. She never feels this happy knowing she is the first for him, but she still doesn't understand "but… I don't understand, Hak, does it feel bad?".

"no, it feels great, but… if you allowed me to have the honor to take your maidenhead, I'd like to do it in more proper way, only after we swear in front of Gods and utter marriage vows, be blessed as husband and wife who love each other", Hak smiles as he sees her priceless expression and he takes both her hand on his, looking straight into hers "I'm already yours since long time ago, but only after I make you be mine with proper way, we will do it as husband and wife. I have promised myself and King Il to take care of you and this is my way to love you. Not that mean I don't want you, I always want you but I also respect you, I want us to have each other properly because it's with you. If you truly love me and you willingly give me the honor to become your husband, in respect to your father, then marry me, Yona".

Yona smiles brightly as her tears flowing freely, laughing "oh my, I never expected that I will be proposed by my grumpy, rude childhood friend that injured in the head while both of us naked like this".

"hey, it's you who seduce me first?!", Hak drops her hand before he groans and covers his blushing face "but well then, when you said it, princess… that's rather sounded kind of weird proposal from me. You can just forget it if you hate it…".

"no, you moron?! How do you expect me to forget such sweet proposal from someone I love? And there's no way I'd hate it, because you never failed to make me happy and you just have made me the happiest woman alive?!", Yona wraps her arms around his bare torso, barely toppling him over if she doesn't remember the state of his head "I only want to be with you?! Other than you, I don't want it?!".

Hak chuckles and takes the cloak beneath them to cover their body while stroking her back to calm her down "so, can I take it as yes?".

Yona nods her head and chokes because of her tears before smiles "yes, let's married…".

Hak frowns as he wrapping her securely on his arms "unfortunately, we still have battlefield with Kai Empire that waiting for us… when the battle has ended, how about going back to Fuuga to ask for Mundok's blessing? And I hope that old man of mine will not try to kill me this time".

"no~ I will not let him to make me become widow, you know?", Yona giggles and it occurs to her to tell Yun and Dragons "when will we tell Yun and Dragons?".

He pecks her nose before nuzzling his head on the crook of her neck "how about after the battlefield when we will go to Fuuga? And for now, let's put on our clothes before the others find us… I have a feeling that White Snake will kill me if he finds we with our state right now".

Yona blushes when she realizes, what will happen if the others find them while they're hugging each other's body and naked like this? When their clothes have fully dried and they put on their clothes back, Yona asks him to lie down again and they cuddle up in their little nest when the other find them.

Yona sits up and beams up at her friends "Yun?! guys, you found us?!".

"Yona?! We were worried?!", Yun hugs her as they find them in this cave.

Looks like Kija has asked the Elder of White Dragon Village about the secret tunnel to outside the village that they can use to evacuate in case their village is attacked, and that tunnel is connected to this cave, that's how they can find them. She nods in understanding before shakes Hak to wake him up, but he doesn't wake.

After Yona tells them about what has happened, Yun quickly checks on Hak, touching his forehead to check on his temperature "he's burning up, maybe it's because of his wound".

Shina touches his knuckles on Yona's forehead "you're rather warm… and your face is rather red as well, Yona… do you have a fever too?".

Yona laughs nervously and waves her hand, she wonders whether it's the case or it's because of what they have done just now? "I'm alright, Shina. Only feels a bit dizzy…".

In the end, Yun orders Jae Ha to carry Hak, Shina carries Yona and Kija brings their belongings. Once they arrive back on Kija's village, Yun settles the beddings on Kija's room so tonight, they can sleep while cuddling together. When Hak wakes up, he's more than surprised when he finds Yona and Yun sleep by each his side, with the Dragons clinging into three of them in the center, creating the little nest for the warmth. Yes, this bunch can be silly sometimes but they're adorable, he loves them like a family and he will not trade them for anything.

* * *

 **A/N :**

 _Okay, it's my limit. Told you, don't hope that much on me even if I make this with 'Mature' ratings because I'm not too good at this kind of stuff. I acknowledge that I'm still a bit shy with myself, how can I even write this?! Despite I'm the one who write this and wonder why I write this from the first place, hope you enjoy this ^.^_


	7. Safe And Sound

**.**

 **Safe and Sound**

 **.**

 _Continuation of my story 'Look What You Made Me Do'. After they give the reinforcement for Soo Won's troops and make Kouka winning the battle against Kai Empire's forces, Yona and her group go to Fuuga along with Tae Woo and Lily as Wind Tribe troops go home. They have one purpose, to ask Mundok's blessing so they can get married. Mundok more than willingly to hold his grandchildren's wedding in Fuuga, so here they are, Yona and Hak will get married in Fuuga. On the night before their wedding tomorrow, Yona and Hak speak about how their presence to each other has been healing each other's wound._

 _ **For HakYona Week 2018 Day 6 – Healing.**_

 **.**

* * *

Like they have planned before, this time they will go to Fuuga for asking Mundok's blessing on their wedding. At first, it's planned that only Yona with her group but they have several addition members like Lily, Tetora, Ayura and Ogi (Wind Tribe's people don't count because there's big chance that their hometown, Fuuga will be Yona's and Hak's wedding place and of course, these loud bunch get louder because getting over-excited).

Ogi eyes Yona who sits in front of Hak on their shared-stead above the horse "…it's not the first time for both of you to kissed in public, so why does she feel shy now?".

"because she kissed me in front of everyone that time is out of the plan", Hak rolls his eyes, it's also the main reason of why he's startled when Yona has kissed him but Ogi is right this time, so he's patting her head "there, there, you're so brave and so cool in the battlefield, so why do you feel shy now?".

Yona pouts and puffs her cheeks as Hak helps her to get off the horse, they will rest for a while to fulfill their water pouch and have a lunch "it's not that I'm shy, I'm only excited?! why do you guys think that I'm shy?!".

"because your face turns red every time you get closer to Hak like that~", Lily tells her from her shared-stead with Tae Woo as Tae Woo mounts from his horse. After Tae Woo offers his help to her, Lily gets off the horse and approaches Yona, hugging her "and it's too cute?!".

Yun lifts his hand after Jae Ha puts him down "wait, actually since when did it planned?!".

Yona and Hak exchange glances before they tell about what has happened when they've trapped in that cave, only about the proposal of course, which lead to their plan to tell them about their marriage and their departure to Fuuga.

Yun shouts in disbelief "since that long?! why didn't you tell us sooner?!".

"well, all of you were getting frantic because princess met with the ghosts of White Dragon's first generation and White Snake's father".

"no excuse, you should tell us first?!", Yun scolds these couple before grins, hugging Yona and Hak "but congratulations?!".

Along with Yun, Kija, Shina and Zeno also hug them and give their congratulations before Jae Ha interjects "well, it's only about time… we're supposed to know about it already, right? now I am curious, how did Hak propose you till you received his proposal, Yona dear?".

"when Hak proposed me?", Yona trails off, but remembering of how Hak has proposed her, her face turns into as red as tomatoes before she burying her face onto Hak's chest and hugging him "…don't ask about it, it's too embarrassing to be told to other people".

"then just leave it as our little secret, okay?", Hak only laughs while patting Yona's head, asking them to live it down but it leaves the others in wonder _"what has happened, exactly?!"_.

* * *

When they arrive on Fuuga, Mundok welcomes them with his usual bear hug "princess?! Hak!?".

Some oxygen is knocked out of Yona's lungs as Mundok catches her in his bear hug but Hak has avoided his grandfather's hug again, as usual. Mundok protesting about how Hak should receive his warm hug as he tries to hug Hak again, but Hak still avoids him. It can't be helped because he has worried about them and here they are, coming back here to Fuuga, safe and sound. Yona and Hak faces Mundok hand in hand, asking for his blessing formally after that. Mundok never feels so proud of his grandson before, he never feels so happy because princess that he has thought as his own grand-daughter will truly become his grand-daughter. With tears brimming on his only eyes, Mundok tightly hugs Hak and Yona, teared up by overwhelming event in his life and gives his blessings to his grandchildren.

"gramps, stop wailing like baby", Hak chokes as he laughing and patting Mundok's back, never in his life he's seen his grandfather become so emotional like this "it's embarrassing, old man".

Mundok smacks his head before pointing him with his thumb, asking Yona "how did you even receive this insolent grandson of mine as your husband, princess!?".

Yona only laughs at that "oh, I guess my love to him overcomes anything".

Hak blushes at that and other guys in Fuuga cheering and jeering for him. It invites Hak's fist to them and once the commotion is over, Tae Woo who has gotten a hit of Hak's fist on the head, bringing up the marriage plan "okay, now it's the time to plan the marriage".

Yun suggests "um, how about a month for the preparation? Because we need to wait the wedding attires for them, spreading the wedding invitations, prepare the wedding place, etc… besides I'm sure Yona will want to invite several people, right?".

Yona nods her head and recounts with her fingers "uhm, like Captain Gigan and Yuri from Awa, princess Tao, Queen Kouren, also…".

"yep, we understand", Yun pats her shoulder to stop her before turning his attention to his Green companion "Jae Ha, we need your help the most to spread the wedding invitations".

Jae Ha rolls his eyes "am I a horse?".

Lily lifts her hands up in excitement "I will help as well?!".

Tae Woo pats her shoulder and shakes his head "no, Lady Lily, you needn't because you're also our guest after all".

Without mercy, Lily smacks Tae Woo's back, where he has been slashed on the battlefield.

Lily puffs her cheeks and crosses her arms before her chest "duh, Tae Woo, exactly because of I have been received here as the guest under your care like you told my father, at least let me help to prepare their wedding as long as I stay here till Yona's wedding instead of being pampered as guest who doing nothing here".

Tae Woo lies down on the floor, squirming as he's holding the pain on his back "yeah, but you just hit right at the place where my injury was… it's rather hurt, you know?".

"ops, I'm sorry!? Let me check it and I'll re-bandage it", Lily has grabbed his robe and ready to yank it again in case his wound really re-opened but Tae Woo quickly sits back and grabs her wrist "no need?! I'll take a look of my injury at our infirmary?!".

Lily rolls her eyes when Tae Woo is running away from her, looking back to other people behind her who already laughing and snickering at their antics "…what's wrong with him?".

Without Lily know, Tae Woo sighs in relief as he tries to calm his heart down outside "shit, she doesn't aware of her own charm…".

Han Dae, the fastest man in Wind Tribe, has pursued their young General and whispering from behind "heh, I guess despite her strong-headedness, she can be good and tough wife, General".

Tae Woo blushes, looking for his spear "I'll stab you, Han Dae?!".

* * *

Wedding preparation is going on fast with Mundok's help, he has asked other Elders to prepare their wedding in Fuuga and this night, the feast is held for the bride and groom who will marry tomorrow. Before the others realize it, Yona and Hak sneak to behind Mundok's manor where they can see the town of Capitol Fuuga below that sparkling brightly this night due to its lighting. They sit on the bench side by side, looking down to the town. It reminds Yona to Kuuto at the night when she's only a child, before next day she has sneaked into Kuuto along with Hak and Soo Won.

"what has upset your mind?".

Hak's question brings her back from her reverie, she snaps her head to his face and finds his grin at her shock. Why is she surprised now? he's always good at looking through inside herself more than her. This time, like usual, he has seen it, something has upset her mind and he doesn't want her to be upset on their wedding day, so he asks her to spit it out.

When Yona tells him about her insecurity, like does she good enough for him because sometimes she thinks she doesn't deserve him, Hak laughs before asking "what would you tell me, if I told you that I never told you about my feeling before because I thought I don't deserve you?".

"it doesn't important that you deserve me or not?! the fact is I love you like you love me, so it's alright to be together since our feeling is the same, right?!", Yona covers her mouth, how can she be so dumb when she's supposed to know the answer already?

"and that's the answer… princess, lovers aren't created to be together for the rest of their life and die together but to complete each other's presence till death do us apart. Don't think that you don't deserve me ever again, or I'll mad", Hak pinches her nose before leaning his forehead onto hers "you should know, I'm so proud of you and it's honor for me to be your husband".

Yona leans her forehead to his chest "you know, I was thinking… maybe if father was still alive, he surely only would give me 'yes' when I asked him to give his blessing to us and marry us".

Last thing that upset her mind, is the fact that she can't return his kindness, she can't protect him and heal his wounds like he has done to her. It's also the reason of why she has thought about those ridiculous things about she deserves him or not. His presence has been healed her after Soo Won's betrayal, that's why she can move on and her wounds has healed up, thanks to his love and his presence, which also one reason of why she has fallen in love with him.

"I always have been helped by you, and there's nothing I can do to…", Hak caresses her cheeks, tilting her chin up so she can look straight into his eyes, the sparkle on his eyes tightens her heart "…Hak?".

"on that night… when they tried to kill you, it's just like the shadow crept up from the darkness almost killed the light of my life… I can't imagine what would happen if I was late… well, for sure I would kill myself right away", Hak chuckles darkly while closing his eyes. He opens his eyes as he feels she cupping his face. He lifts his head and he finds the fear on her eyes "I failed to protect King Il that night, but I still have you to be protected, that's what has been keeping my sanity and if not because of you, maybe I was going to be insane… I'm sure, I would kill myself right away after King Il and you died that night, if you also died along with King Il… but you didn't…".

Yona shakes her head, she doesn't want that to happen but loss her words.

"I only want you to know because you should know as my soon-to-be-wife, princess… that's far I need you to stay alive by my side, you don't know how much I want to give my thanks to you. Thank you so much because you're still alive till now, for being born in this world, for stay by my side, for be patient with me and for choose me as your husband", Hak cups her wet cheeks "like I said before, maybe you didn't think of yourself as someone great as your father or your previous self, King Hiryuu, but you have saved me with just your presence by my side. Prepare yourself, because I'll never let you go after this".

Tears streaming down Yona's face as she blinks away her tears. She smiles so brightly, just like the sun and hugs him tightly. Hak kisses her forehead and her eyelids. Yona covers her face and wipes her tears, this is really overwhelming and warming her heart.

"ah…".

"what is it? Is there something still left on your mind?".

"now it comes to my mind, I hope he will not go that far, but what if Soo Won ruin our wedding as well?".

Hak snorts "hah, then that bastard must be walked over my corpse if he would dare to ruin our wedding".

"we will not let it happen, princess?!".

"Kija, you dummy?!".

Hak scowls when he hears that White Snake and genius pretty boy speaking from the bushes "it's too late, stupid?! Get out of your hiding place?!".

And with that, Yun and the Dragons get out of their hiding place, all of them except Shina and Zeno has been teared up after such romantic and sweet moment between them before.

Yun sniffles "sorry, we were worried because both of you disappeared".

Jae Ha clears his throat, hiding his tears with his sly smirk "yeah, wouldn't want you to eat Yona dear before your wedding tomorrow, you know?".

"I will not eat or attack her, don't group me with you, Droopy Eyes… and you're clearly crying, don't pretend that you aren't…".

Jae Ha doesn't reject that this time "oh, come on, Hak~ even this big brother is teared up, it's rare for you to be soft and honest like that and you're surely romantic back then".

"sorry to interrupt…", Kija hiccups and wipes his tears "but we really mean it… we will not let your wedding with Hak is ruined by whoever it is, not even the King, princess…".

Hak crosses his hands before his chest and smiles "yeah, I believe you guys".

That's rare for Hak to be honest with them, so after Yona hugs Yun and Dragons, it's Hak who get hugged by Yun and Dragons before they hear a little quarrel.

The girl is scolding "hey, I can walk on my own?!".

The guy snorts "yeah, but if you still want to present as Maid of Honor tomorrow, just let me carry you back before we make sure that your leg is sprained or not".

Ops, Tae Woo doesn't expect that Hak, Yona, Yun and Dragons find him when he carries Lily on his back.

Jae Ha smirks and he can't help but tease them "oh? Secret rendezvous at the night, huh?".

Tae Woo blushes "it's not that?! I was patrolling and she tripped on her way when she's looking for the princess?! So, I carried her back here".

Luckily, when Yun checks on her leg, looks like her leg only gets scratched on her knee but she still can walk, like she has said, and there's no problem if she will present as Maid of Honor tomorrow.


	8. Beautiful In White

**.**

 **Beautiful In White**

 **.**

 _Continuation of my story 'Safe And Sound'. On their wedding, Hak is amazed by Yona's beauty and Yona tries to reflect on how her parents have felt on their wedding. Little conversation on their first night after their wedding about how they never expected their way to find their soulmates._

 _ **For HakYona Week 2018 Day 7 – Soulmates.**_

 **.**

* * *

Lily knocks the door "Yona, it's me. Are you ready?".

Yona's sound can be heard from inside "come in?!".

Ayura opens the door, Lily and Tae Yeon come into the bride's waiting room, Tetora and Yun have worked on Yona's hair do and make up. Even Lily is amazed by her friend's beauty today. She knows Yona is always cute and beautiful, but this time Yona looks so beautiful and with her shiromuku kimono, her red hair looks so radiant than usual. Because of her tangled hair, Yona has decided to use Maria Veil rather than Wataboshi. Tae Yeon runs into her as Lily comes inside, praising Tetora and Yun who have worked on her.

Yun quickly grabs Lily's shoulder, pushing her to sit down "nah, now it's your turn, Lily. Sit here so we can work with your hair do and make up. As our Maid of Honor, you should look beautiful as well".

On Yona's and Hak's wedding, Ik-Su will be the Priest, Lily is Yona's Maid of Honor, Tae Yeon will be the Ring Bearers. As someone who has been the figure of father and mother for Yona, she has asked Mundok and Gigan to sit on where her parents, also for Hak's parents' place since both of their parents have passed away.

Tae Yeon is getting overexcited though, he jumps up and down as touching Yona's thigh "whoa!? You're so beautiful, big sister?!".

Yona laughs because he has been calling her as 'big sister' after knowing that she will become Hak's bride and she asks him to not exhaust himself before he walks the aisle as their wedding's Ring Bearers "how about Hak?".

Gigan comes inside and smiles, praising how beautiful and mature she is "Mundok and those brats stays with him and don't cry before you meet your husband after walking on the aisle, okay? you'll ruin your make up".

"that's right?! don't you dare to ruin my hard work?!", Yun scolds her before tying Lily's hair into fish-tail braids with her roses hairclips which woven with strands of tiny flowers on her hair "it's done?!".

"wow, you are so genius, Yun?!", Lily hugs Yun and giggles as she sees him blushing. Ignoring Yun's protest about how similar she is with Yona on this part, Lily turns her head to Yona who has asked her about where the ring is "I believe Tae Woo has it. He is the Matron of Honor after all, he surely will give it to him in the front of shrine's gate before Tae Yeon will walk down on the aisle, right?".

Which Gigan means with those brats, of course Jae Ha with his Dragon brothers who meet with Hak in groom's waiting room. Hak is wearing Montsuki Haori Hakama kimono with Wind Tribe Clan's symbol, sitting there and pursing his lips, maybe because of something Mundok has told him. Mundok is also here with Tae Woo who asked to be Matron of Honor for Hak.

Jae Ha whistles and comments the first "you look so handsome with that attires".

Hak rolls his eyes to him "thanks, but aren't you guys supposed to stay with the princess?".

Kija shrugs his shoulder "Captain Gigan was there, besides we aren't supposed to see her before you in front of shrine's gate, even if we're really curious".

Shina stares to a direction where Yona is waiting on her waiting room "Yona is beautiful… other than Captain Gigan, there's Tae Yeon, Lily, Yun, Ayura and Tetora with her…".

Zeno laughs as his Blue Dragon brother is using his Dragon Eyes even if the other Dragons has dealt to not see Yona before Hak "Seiryuu, are you even listening to what Ryokuryuu said just now?".

Luckily Hak is on really great mood today, so he only chuckles "it's alright, I guess he just wants to make sure that she's alright. If you guys want to meet her, why not just go there along with Tae Woo? I'll be on my way to the shrine's gate with my old man".

Mundok smacks his head "on this day of all days in your life, call me Grandpa?!".

"Gramps, she will kill us if I can't survive when you try to kill me now…".

Tae Woo puts his fist above his palm "oh, since Tae Yeon is there, I should give satin pillow and ring to Tae Yeon".

Jae Ha smirks and doesn't let go of this chance to tease him "why not you put the ring on Lady Lily's finger soon by yourself, young General?".

Tae Woo tries hard to hide his blush and scowls "better you stop making fun of me or I'll ruin your hair, Green Lizard".

Jae Ha laughs as they following Tae Woo "he is really your little brother, Hak".

* * *

Hak stands in front of the shrine's gate, waiting for Mundok who lead Yona to him. He isn't sure if Yona knew this or ever did he tell this to her, but when the first time they meet, he has gotten so nervous and couldn't speak, only staring into little red-haired princess who hiding behind King Il's robe. In that very moment, he has found the one, the missing piece of his life. And he's right at that time, because as long as he's lived, he's loved her. He has lost count about how many times he has thought that he will have and hold her. This day that he'll cherish from now on, after he's loved her for so long, he swears with this ring that he will love her till his very last breath and his love is endless. He halts his breath, she's gorgeous. Never has he been witnessing her so beautiful and breathtaking than today. No wonder people always say the Bride as Queen on her wedding day, she's the most gorgeous, warrior Queen that he has ever known. He barely registers it, the whispering of Dragons who have become his groomsman to not forget to breathe and take Yona's hand, maybe it's Jae Ha or Yun.

Hak takes Yona's hand after Mundok brings her to him. He smiles broadly and whispers "you look so beautiful in white, my Bride".

Yona looks up to see him and shyly meets his gaze beneath Maria Veil that covering her face. She smiles brightly as he nods his head towards the shrine's gate, she wrapping her palm on his bicep. Today, their love will be blessed by Gods, what they have is timeless. She wonders if this is how her mother and father have felt when they have married? Walking through the shrine's gate along with someone she loved, despite her heart is palpitating, hand in hand with her beloved one, feels nervous and worried, but endure it with hope and happiness. She never feels so happy and very alive other than this time. One thing for sure, she can believe him with all of herself. With this ring, she will say to the world, he is her every reason to stay in this life and this world, he is all that she believes in with all her heart.

With all their heart, they mean every word in their marriage vows in front of Ik-Su as the Priest, witnessed by Gods who blessing their marriage.

"I present you as husband and wife. You may kiss".

Hak lifts her veil and Yona closes her eyes, both remembering that day when he has proposed her. As Hak kisses her on her lips, cheering can be heard and audience throws the flower petals onto them. In between the guests, Yona and Hak can see those people that they meet in their journey. Like Awa citizens, Kan Tae Jun with his subordinates, Kouren and Tao with Algira, Yotaka and Vold. When they are asked by the audience to throw the bouquet on Yona's hand, Yona and Hak turn their back before Yona throwing the bouquet which landing on one of Tae Woo's and both Lily's hand. At first, Lily lifts her hands up when she thinks the bouquet will hit her head so she yelling in excitement and worry, but Tae Woo lifts one his hand which successfully catching the bouquet from the mid-air along with both Lily's hand. Both Tae Woo and Lily are blushing, before Tae Woo clears his throat and hands the bouquet to Lily "…it's yours, and sorry, I thought just now that would hit your head".

Lily nods her head and covers half of her blushing face with the bouquet, how would she able to mad at him if he only worried on her like this, he's so sweet "…thank you".

Of course, this time both Lily and Tae Woo can't avoid others' teasing due to the accident, about how someone else who have found their soulmate other than the newlyweds, Yona and Hak who laughing from the shrine's altar at the commotion down their place standing.

* * *

On the party at the night, when they have been husband and wife, they have some time alone for themselves in this room to change their attires. After Hak has changed his hakama into other formal robes, Yona comes out of the certain, revealing herself to Hak who has changed her Shiromuku kimono into Irouchikake Kimono. Red and Pink Lotus blossoms along with Phoenix pattern on its really matches with Yona's red hair. Lily has chosen it for her because she surely would look great with it, her friend has told her when she handing this piece of clothes.

"have I told you how beautiful you are?", Hak wraps his hand around her waist, pulling her closer and caressing her face "you are not only beautiful, you look gorgeous".

"have I told you that I love you so much?", Yona hugs him and cries, closing her eyes as Hak kisses her.

When the ceremony comes into tossing dried dates, Hak only holds because the platform is moving while Yona who mostly catches the dried dates.

Uh-oh, Lily has forgotten to tell her that tossing the dried dates means to symbolize the fruitfulness of marriage couple's union, or another phrase, how much their children will be? Lily realizes Hak tries to keep his straight, usual poker face as he sees how much the dried dates that his wife has caught before Lily inspecting the others' reaction. Yun's eyes widen and it's amazing he hasn't dropped the full plate on his hands, both for himself and Ik-Su. Zeno laughs with his usual toothy grin before devouring his foods vigorously. Shina keeps his usual straight face which make other people doesn't know what he's thinking right now, what's more that Blue Dragon has handed one of stray dried dates on the floor to Ao, the squirrel on his shoulder. Jae Ha covers his mouth to hold his laughter (sure, he knows it). Kija's face turns beet red, rivalling Yona's hair before looking for the fresh water.

From the corner of her eyes, she has caught from the corner of her eyes that her partner, Tae Woo grins wickedly. This guy, the nerve?! After the bouquet accident this morning, she has kept her own distance to him but she approaches him this time.

She covers her mouth with her fan, whispering "Tae Woo, don't tell me that no one tell Yona…".

"you haven't told her, either?", Tae Woo snorts in disbelief before chuckling "looks like the wives who become her bridesmaids only told her to take that as much as they can because it means their marriage will be blessed".

"In the name of Hiryuu?! Just if I know this, I should have told her before…", Lily covers her face before clutching Tae Woo's neck "and don't only laugh… it's your people's fault".

Tae Woo only laughs melodiously "why? nothing they told her is wrong, right? their union really will be blessed. And better to let me go and keep our distance a little for now, the others watching us".

When the sounds of whistling registers into her ears, Lily quickly releases her grip, thinking that should she tell Yona about it? Oh well, Hak surely will do it, so she can just live it down for now.

Like Lily has predicted, Hak tells Yona when they're on their room before they sleep.

Yona buries her face onto her husband's chest as they lie down in their bed on their room "hell no, it's so embarrassing?! why no one told me before?!".

"you have no idea, how I wanted to tell you but I couldn't till now. Not that I mind with have the children but you surely can make troops with that much children", Hak laughs as Yona smacking his bicep "but really, I never think about it, but have you ever imagined how our child look like?".

"err, we haven't planned so let's pass about the numbers. Don't laugh", Yona smacks his forehead again as he smothering his laughter before wrapping her arms around his torso "do you want daughter or son?".

"hmm, I'd like to say, as long as the mother is healthy, it's okay to have son or daughter…", Hak props his head up with his palm on his elbow "but if it's a daughter, I hope she has your eyes with the same spirit in herself if it can be true".

Yona taps her finger on her chin "let me see, how about a son with my eyes and hair or a daughter with your eyes and hair?".

"are you preferring to have twin? well, but I will have some dilemma in case we have a daughter", Hak quirks his eyebrow, stroking Yona's head as Yona eyeing him quizzically "because she will find love like we did, yeah, but when she falls in love, we will let her go and I will walk her down on the aisle, even if I'm sure she will look so beautiful in white like her mother".

After Hak kisses her forehead, eyelids and cheeks, Yona laughs "oh, I'm sure you will become a great father, overprotective one who will on bad mood or grumpy when your daughter's wedding. Now it comes to my mind, do you remember your parents?".

"no, I didn't remember them and I believe they have passed away before Gramps adopted me and brought me to Fuuga. Why?".

"it's so sad… surely your parents are amazing and proud of you, because their son is the strongest man of this Kingdom".

"and you're the most amazing warrior Queen, Yona".

Yona talk about how to recounting their past life sometimes, like how they meet, till they can be together like this as husband and wife, their progress because they never think that they would be belong to each other like this in the past, from his point of view, of course "because I want to know everything about you".

"it will take a long time, but…", Hak surely will comply her request, but mischievous glistening on his sapphire eyes as he whispers naughtily "for tonight, how about we continue 'that thing' you have asked to me?".

It brings the heat on Yona's face before they strip off their clothes, only covered by their blanket.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 _In case you don't know what 'that thing' Yona has requested to Hak which Hak is mentioned here, you can find out about it in one of my stories in 'Love Song Series' with title 'Love Me Like You Do'. There is still one last chapter but I haven't done write it, so maybe it will be updated late and out of date HakYona Week 2018 due to internet connection matters bu i hope you can enjoy this. I post this in AO3 first, you can read it there in case you want to read fully of this series_


	9. Dear Bride

**.**

 **Dear Bride**

 **.**

 _Continuation of my story 'Beautiful In White' also the last piece of my contribute in HakYona Week 2018. At the party on the night of wedding day, Hak and Yona have gotten little gift from their companion in form of speech about their impression and message to their precious friend who married today. They still don't know what kind of future that they will hold, but as long as they have their lovely companion, they will keep walking forward together._

 ** _For HakYona Week 2018 Bonus Day – Future_**

 **.**

* * *

Tae Woo bellows "okay, attention, please!?".

On the party at this night for Yona and Hak's marriage, young General of Wind Tribe has bellowed to ask the attention of the audiences for whatever he will do with Lily who get closer to him along with Yun and Four Dragon Warriors of the Legend in tow. Even Yona and Hak are curious, what kind of action that they will have to do in front of them with asking their attention.

Tae Woo clears his throat after he has gotten the newlywed and the audiences of the party tonight before offers his hand to Lily beside him with amused grin in his face "we, as the Matron of Honor and Maid of Honor for the Groom and the Bride, have planned to give little gift for our newlywed tonight".

"well, even if we said it's a little gift, actually it's only speech from us for them as their comrade-in-arms and friends", Lily chuckles sheepishly and takes Tae Woo's hand, ignoring the cheering or jeering that loudly can be heard from the audience "please calm down for a while, audiences, we will not ask you to pay your attention on us for too long, so maybe we can start from you, young General".

After Lily winks her eye, Tae Woo snorts "hey, you're the one who submit this idea to us!?".

"and all of you guys agreed to give the speech from how long you have acquainted with Hak and Yona, don't forget it", Lily giggles "so isn't it better for me who has submitted this idea to spill out the speech last?"

Jae Ha defends on Lily "I agree with Lily, besides it's only fair if it's started by you who has the longest time with the groom and ended by Lily who have met them the last, between us".

Then, the speech is started by Tae Woo who looks like shy but annoying little brother to Hak that Tae Woo has thought as his older brother, the bully one, with teasing smirk on his face "yeah, like the princess has said once, he's rude, insensitive, not cute at all, always teasing everyone but he is also our protective older brother who always take a good care of us like how he always told that we are family. I guess the other kids on Fuuga also agree with me, that Lord Hak will always be our Lord, he will always have the place here, in Fuuga, like how we have carved in our heart that no matter how huge the King, the Gods and the Heaven have authority, we only acknowledge Lord Hak as our leader and his word is absolute. I believe he surely will take a good care and protect his wife greatly, more than how he has done to us, his family in Fuuga".

The other Wind peoples lifts their hand, cheering to agree for their young General's speech about what they feel for Hak.

Despite the scowl on his face in the beginning of his face which contrast with his wife beside him who giggle apologetically at him, Hak smirks in the end of Tae Woo's speech and feels damn proud of young General, he doesn't miss the warm smile that lit up his wife's face also how Tae Woo and other people in Fuuga try to hold their tears, some even tears up "sure, little brother, I'll take that as compliment, thanks".

Next is the young doctor of the group, pretty genius boy Yun who bluntly give his first impression of Yona and Hak, stupid lovers "you can't blame me of thinking that way. Don't think that I don't know what happened that night when you ran off to outside because that stupid beast of yours had disappeared when you woke up".

Yona gasps and Hak goes white as Yun re-telling about what happened that night. Yes, luckily Yun's story about how he has felt bad for the poor man when Hak has tried to kiss Yona because of Yona's words but Yona has misunderstood it as checking temperature successfully invites the laughter of audiences "both of you have taught me how someone can be so strong only with have someone she loved by her side and how someone will do everything in order to protect someone he love. I always think that as the form of your love to each other and sometimes I even felt 'just confess and kiss, damn it' thanks to your ridiculous dance. But you should know, Yona, Hak, I never regret that I left that little hut below the cliff, to come with both of you on your journey as your caretaker and advisor. True, sometimes we're going through scary events which it's really bad for my heart and I thought it's shortened my age, but I feel so proud of you and your rare beasts".

Hak pats Yona's head as he chuckles lightly "still calling us the beasts even in our wedding day, huh?".

Yun smirks as he lifting his forefinger "last for the Bride, don't worry about the cook, I know you still learn to cook for your husband and you're still bad at it, but you surely will get used with it and I'm still there to cook for you guys, so you can relax".

Oh? Hak and the others don't know about it, so it's new for them.

Yona waves her hand to Yun's direction with red face "oh, Yun?! don't spill out the secret?!".

Yun laughs teasingly "why, Yona? I haven't told everyone that I really proud of you because sheltered, ignorant princess has grown up become mature woman who fit to be our Warrior Queen and I really mean it when I said as your friend that you're really amazing".

Next turn is Kija, who obliviously gives the speech about how proud of him as White Dragon to serve Yona, his master that he has been waiting for long time, who also has saved him from being forced by his Granny to be married with one of girls on his village against his will. Not forget, he also mentions about his impression to Yona and how he has felt irritated and annoyed to Hak who keep calling him White Snake since the first time they meet till now "but he is also our trustable comrade that can't be traded with anything, so today for princess and Hak, from the deepest of my heart, congratulations and I'll always pray for you two, please be happy".

"thank you, Kija", Hak and Yona say in unison before they exchange glances and laugh together.

Next turn is Shina, the most ever silent member of their group. Yona is growing anxious because at first Shina only turns silent, even Hak is getting worried if he's okay and can give the speech. All of them is surprised when Shina releases the bandages that covering his eyes before he starts his speech, a bit stuttered.

Like Kija, Shina also gives his thanks to Yona who has brought him out of that dark cave to come join their group, to where the light is exist. Thanks to Yona, he can get what he really has wanted for so long from the bottom of his heart, not only friends, but also family. Not forget, he also tells his confusion on Hak's bad habit to tease someone but for him, Hak is also like brothers for him "I don't have that much words to say, but what I can tell for both of you now… I'm really happy to see both of you happy, because for me, just like my brothers… both of you are my precious family…".

Hak smiles gently to Shina and leans Yona's head, before Yona wipes a single tear that has slipped out of her eye and smiles gently too.

Although Hak has this bad feeling since they are starting their speech, that the Droopy Eyes must be up to something in his speech. Like Hak has predicted, when it comes to Jae Ha's turn, perverted Droopy Eyes still uses this chance to flirt with Yona after he gives credit on how he loves strong master like Yona and how his impression about Hak all this time "but I should admit that I'll get a bit lonely, because since you become Hak's wife, I should consider twice before I try to ask you out only with me for a date".

"you may find other girl outside", Hak retorts and keeps his straight face, securely wrapping his arm around Yona's waist "she's mine already"

Yona laughs before pecking his cheek to lighten his mood "aw, overprotective husband".

Jae Ha laughs and waves his hand "calm down, Hak. I always thought of you as little brother, bully one. You can relax because I said before that I wouldn't steal and eat Yona, right? I'm not going to steal or eat your wife, I really mean it, but there's one thing you must remember. I thought at first Kija will say this, but he didn't, so I will say this: take care of her and don't make her cry or suffer, because if you did, you would be faced with us, Four Dragon who destined as her protector and one mother hen".

Yun shouts in irritation "who did you call as mother hen just now?!".

Hak lifts his thumb up and reveals his trademark smirk "I wouldn't dream of that, and you will get my words".

"good to know, and Yona Dear?", Jae Ha shrugs before turning to Yona who blinks her eyes. Jae Ha's face softens and he smiles sincerely "all of us maybe say the same for this one, but we really mean this, ever since we join you, we hope nothing but your happiness so please be happy with your husband".

Hak smirks and pretends to be annoyed as he quirking his eyebrow and wiping Yona 's tears "now you're the one who make her cry, Droopy Eyes".

Jae Ha covers his mouth and chuckles apologetically "oh, my bad…".

Like Shina, Zeno doesn't give them too much words, giving similar speech with his brothers about how he hopes and prays for Yona and Hak to can be happy together, how proud he is of Yona and Hak, what different only that part of him when he has commented about how happy he is now after how long he has waited for Yona and the others to can be together like this "starting from today, both of you will walk down the road to new future that surrounded with a lot of love. It makes Zeno feels nostalgic for the days when Zeno has always been watching for Miss and the Mister. From all those times Zeno has been watching both of you and in all the time we've spent together, this time is the loveliest scene Zeno has ever seen of both of you, and it makes Zeno thinking finally this day has come at last, hasn't it?".

Hak can't help but tease him a little "actually, since when did you start to watch us, stalker?".

Yona giggles at his speech, her Yellow companion always can make her laugh "hey, you sounded like old man, Zeno".

Last, Lily who has submitted this idea to them all. Surprisingly, she's able to give the longest speech rather than these mans. Because Lily doesn't too close with Hak like these mans do, she only gives credit about how she admires Hak's loyalty to Yona (even if it's also because of his love to Yona too), also praising him as the most resilient and toughest man that she has ever seen "your new last name comes naturally to you, Son Yona".

Yona blushes at that and Lily smiles before continues "but like Jae Ha, our Green older brother has said, the truth is I feel a little lonely because I feel like you're going somewhere very far away. I'll have to consider it when I want to invite you or have girl moment like to come out somewhere with you. I hope you can come out with me sometimes, okay?".

Hak calls her out "don't worry, you still can have your time with her?!".

"thank you for the understanding, my best friend's husband", Lily nods her head "when you meet his eyes with a little shy on the shrine gate, you're so shining in your pure white wedding kimono. In all the time we've spent together, this is the prettiest and the most beautiful I've ever seen you as his Bride. I hope you don't ever change who you are even though you're changing every day, as example get used to cook for him like our genius pretty boy has mentioned, maybe?".

Hak closes his eyes and lifts his hands in front of his face into praying position "surely that will be miracles beyond miracles".

Yona smacks his head "hey?!".

After they invite the laughter of audiences, Lily continues with how she meets Yona from the first time, telling her impression of her since they meet till when they meet again after they have been kidnapped in Sei fort "that night after we have our girl talk when you admitted to me that you love Hak, for the first time finally I could see you as someone younger than me, sort of like troublesome little sister who reckless and always able to dive herself into problems with mysterious way, but I also realized one thing for very first time that night other than you're so cute when you could be so insecure and nervous as it comes to someone you love, you always act tough but you're really a crybaby, huh?".

Sure enough, Yona squeaks in embarrassment "Lily?!".

Hak blurts out "but she's right at that point".

Yona rolls her eyes "are you two partners in crime now?".

"but I'm really grateful to the Gods for make us meet, because from you I've learned many things. You taught me that just by having someone you love, you can become so strong and kind. When I was crying after you smiled sadly and I'd confirmed who you are on that time, I realized that you can become so strong, tough woman who could keep smiling like that because you've been going through so much pain with a lot of patient and shed tears, till I lost word and cried because I have no words to reassure you that everything would be alright. I've been praying for your happiness since then, and I'm so proud of you from the bottom of my heart for making a big dream come true here and now", Lily can tell that her friend is about to burst out into cry as she feels tears also threatening to burst out of her own eyes but she persists, because she still has some left "Hak will be there on days when you're happy or anxious, so no matter what happens you don't have to worry. For as long as I've watched you with him all this time, I can say that with pride, but I have a favor I want to ask him that I believe, even if no one tell and ask you about this, you surely will do it for her".

Hak nods his head in affirmation to ask her to continue and Yona stares into her friend in wonder.

Lily lifts her forefinger up straight "first, since you are important to Yona, she will cry if something happens to you. Actually, how many times you want to make her cry of worrying you? please take care of yourself carefully and try to do it better than before because Yona always has worried and worried like there's no end on it when it comes to you because of your recklessness, and you really should stop that or at least decrease the amounts".

"indeed", Yun, Kija, Shina, Jae Ha and Zeno say as they nodding their head in unison.

Hak protests "hey?! not always, right?".

Yona retorts "no, you always did".

Lily smiles gently to Yona and Hak "last, from now on and for the rest of your life, always protect her on days when she's smiling and she's crying, because Yona is my precious friend".

As Lily closes her speech, big applauses along with sniffles can be heard, some even openly crying because of teared up. Yona's hands flies into her face, covering her mouth and nose as glistening tears are flowing freely from her eyes. Hak leans her head into his chest and caresses her head, pulling her into his embrace before he nods his head and gently smiles to Lily in affirmation of her requests.

Tae Woo takes one of Lily's hand before lifting Lily's hand up. Lily baffles at first but when she sees the mischievous glint on his eyes along with his smirk, uh-oh, it's not good sign "and last, we also have little performance from Lady of Water Tribe who will sing for the Bride?!".

Lily blushes before protesting "eh, wait?! Are you seriously put this up here and now!?".

Tae Woo waves his forefinger in front of Lily's face "oh, don't say no after you have put me in the first speech, Lady Lily~ besides we already know the fact that you have lovely voice. Just sing for our Bride, come on, Brave Lady".

Finally, Lily gives in as Tae Woo snaps his finger and music starts before she singing a song with title 'Dear Bride' for Yona. That song is really the perfect song to describe their feeling to Yona right now and in the end of Lily's performance, like Tae Woo has said, the Daughter of Water Tribe General has lovely voice which make her get big applause from the audience. Yona has teared up, she hugs Lily that she considers as her best friend and part of her little family while crying because she's so happy. Hak doesn't know what to say anymore, other than give many thanks to Lily, Tae Woo, Yun and Four Dragon Warriors who have made their wedding day become beautiful day that he and Yona will cherish for the rest of their life. Sure, they still don't know what kind of future that they will hold, but as long as they have their lovely companion, they will keep walking forward together.

* * *

 **.**

 **Omake**

 **.**

Yona smiles brightly at her as she breaks the hug "Lily, I don't know you have lovely voice like that?!".

Hak eyes Tae Woo "and how did you even manage to know about this, Tae Woo?".

"oh, I happened to hear her singing that song on the eve of your wedding day and I suggested her to sing that on your wedding day for the princess", Tae Woo confirms before reaching out his hand to Lily again "now it's free time to enjoy the party. How about a dance with me, Lady?".

After he makes her to do that singing, they think Lily will not receive it but Lily has that wicked smirk on her face before she receives his hand "sure, I will have chances to stomp on your foot".

Tae Woo flinches "eh?! you aren't going to stomp my foot seriously, right?".

Lily quirks her eyebrow before put one her hand on his shoulder "oh, why not?".

Tae Woo snakes one arm on her waist and smirks "fine, but I'd like to see you try".

On their free time to enjoy the party, Yona and Hak are sitting on the platform as the others start to scatter on their own business.

Jae Ha laughs as he watching Lily and Tae Woo on his table with Gigan "are they dancing or are they fighting?".

Gigan sips her liquor "for sure, they have quarrel".

Tae Woo spins her around before whispering "I wonder about one thing".

Lily tilts her head "what's that?".

Tae Woo looks straight into her with that desire "will you give me honor to let me escort you?".

"depend on how serious you are", Lily averts her eyes, now blushing "you're always teasing me".

"because 'tease' is how we try to hide our true feeling. We are, Wind people, always live freely as the Wind, but once we have fixated our eyes on a girl, another girl doesn't exist because we only can think of the girl that we have fixated on", Tae Woo tilts her chin up, so they locking can gaze "and I have fixated my eyes on you".

Lily challenges "give me a proof that you're really serious to me, and I will let you escort me".

"how?".

"kiss me".

Several people around them who dance near them gasp as they see Tae Woo stops to kiss Lily's forehead. After Tae Woo pulls his face back from her, Lily grabs the back of his head, running her fingers through his hair before kissing his eyelids.

"you should do it to my mouth, you fool", Lily wraps her hands around his neck "and if you really want to escort me, you will have to pick me home to meet my father and ask him for my hand, right?".

"geez, despite I didn't want to steal your lips here and now considering your honor and dignity…", Tae Woo leans his face closer into hers before they're locking lips this time, closing their eyes and only part their lips for the need of air on their lungs.

Lily breathes raggedly but smiles brightly before touch her lips with her knuckles "oh god, it's my first kiss?! Is this really happening?".

"hell yeah, same as me", Tae Woo chuckles, leaning his forehead into hers.

It barely registers to them at first, but as they turn their attention back to the people around them, they have been the center of the attention. Yona squeals delightfully and Hak lifts his thumb while praising his little brother for his bravery. Mundok and Yun facepalm. Kija turns beet red. Shina, Zeno and Jae Ha look like just arrive back here again after whatever they do before. Yeah, you'll never know what happens in the future but you can decide and enjoy the present, right?


End file.
